


Imprinted

by twyly56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, And his Uncles, Caring Sam Winchester, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jack Kline, Daddy Sam Winchester, Father Figures, Gen, Hugs, Imprinting, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Loves his Daddy, Jack's just a cute little muffin, Like a Baby Bird, Nephil Jack Kline, Protective Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Can See Jack's Wings, Smol Jack, Sweet Sam Winchester, Teaching, Who can also kill you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: The first person Jack ever saw was Sam. He is positively convinced that Sam is his father, and no one can get him to change his mind.





	1. Father?

**Imprint: (of a young animal) come to recognize (another person, animal, or thing) as a parent or object of habitual trust**

Sam shut Kelly's vacant eyes, and he startled when a clatter sounded from the other room. The hunter walked, each step slow and cautious, down the hall. His eyes widened at the sight of burnt bare footprints on the dark hardwood floor. Sam paused at the door to the nursery, his breath caught in his suddenly dry throat. His heart thudded out of rhythm. 

Blazing gold eyes stared back at him. 

He stood as still as possible as the young Nephilim rose to his feet. From the moonlight streaming through the window, Sam could see that he was naked. The boy didn't look more than fifteen or so, messy light brown waves falling over his forehead just above his eyebrows. The Nephilim tilted his head to the left slightly. He stepped a step closer to Sam. 

"Father?" he asked. Sam felt frozen in place as the boy came nearer and nearer. He swallowed. 

"No no no no. No. I'm not your father. Jack. It's Jack, right?" Sam said softly. Jack furrowed his brows, golden eyes glinting in the dark. 

"Father," he said, this time like it was a statement. 

"Sam. Sammy!" Dean yelled. 

"I'm in here," Sam responded without looking away from the boy's bright, piercing gaze. 

Dean entered the room and glanced between the two of them. Sam caught his eye just as he lifted his gun to shoot. 

"No!" Sam cried, knocking his brother's wrist to throw off the shot. The bullet whizzed past Jack and embedded itself into the wall. 

Jack _screamed,_ and the windows blew out. Sam and Dean were caught by a burst of golden light and sent flying into the wall. Sam felt his brain rattle in his head from the harsh impact and his muscles scream in protest. He crashed to the floor, head bouncing off the hardwood. He lay there, dazed, for a moment. Light footsteps approached him. Small hands touched his face, and his eyes fluttered weakly. 

"Father? Father? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Jack said. "Please wake up. Please? Father?" 

Sam gasped as warmth flooded his body, and the pain he had felt was completely gone. His eyes flew open to see Jack's now light blue eyes staring down at him. The boy smiled, pure joy radiating off his little body. He flung his arms around Sam's neck, making a happy noise. 

"Father! You're okay!" Jack burst. Sam blinked in surprise. 

"Yeah. Thank you, Jack," Sam murmured. 

The boy snuggled into his chest, his face buried in the crook of Sam's neck. Sam tentatively patted his back. 


	2. Pancakes

**"There's bravery in being soft."**

-brokenarchangel [Aminoapps.com]

Jack padded after his Father, bare feet easily maneuvering over the little rocks and loose gravel. His fingers played with the overlong sleeves of the shirt his Father had given him. It was warm and nice and smelled like him. It made Jack feel safe. He was so, so happy. His Father was here! With him. And he even got to have a hug. Jack had wanted to meet his Father even before he had been born. His Father said not to be mad at the other man. He said that the man was just scared, and people did things they didn't mean when they were scared. Jack could understand that. Jack hadn't meant to throw his Father either. So Jack left him alone. He was kind of scary. 

Jack looked up at the building that they were entering. A big blue sign over the doors said "Goodwill Store and Donation Center" with an odd half face thing next to it. Jack followed his Father inside, and he saw some of the other people look at them funny. He waved hello. His Father grabbed some things - clothes, he thinks they're called - from the racks and sort of pressed them against Jack's body like he was measuring them. His Father nodded and walked over to the... counter? where a lady with curly grey hair and sparkly purple glasses was. His Father paid for the items, and he took Jack to the restroom for him to put the clothes on. The shoes were the weirdest thing for Jack. Why did people have to cover up their feet with this clunky material? His Father showed him how to tie the laces on his shoes. He might have to practice a few more times to get it right himself, though. 

"Are you hungry, Jack? Do you want something to eat?" his Father asked.

Jack tilted his head and frowned. _Was_ he hungry? Hmm... he supposed he was. His stomach did feel somewhat empty. 

"I... am hungry," Jack stated. 

"Okay. I'll see what I can find you to eat then," his Father said. 

"Yes, Father," Jack replied. His Father always had a funny look on his face whenever he said "Father". Jack wasn't sure what it was, unused to most emotions as he was - maybe confusion? He did wonder why his Father did that, though. 

The other man, Dean, chose to stay in the car when his Father found a diner to eat at. Jack was intrigued by all the strange smells and colors inside this diner. His Father ordered him a bowl of fruit, milk, and something called pancakes. Jack did his best to use his fork like he had seen in his Mother's memories. He decided that he liked these pancakes. They were _good._ His Father was looking at him as he ate. 

"So... Jack," he said. Jack looked up. 

"Yes, Father?" Jack replied. 

"How are you... how are we... _talking_ right now? I mean, you're not even a day old," his Father said. "How do you speak English?" Jack smiled. 

"My Mother taught me," he told him. 

"So... you talked to her," his Father said. 

"I was her," Jack replied. His Father's brows furrowed like he was thinking about something. 

"Okay," he said after a few moments. "And your powers. Did she teach you those, too?" 

"No. I... I don't know why these things happen. It's like I'm me, but... not me?" Jack answered. He poked at a strawberry slice and smiled when it stuck to the fork. 

"Jack, look, uh... before you were born, you opened a door to another world. Do you remember that?" his Father asked. Jack frowned as he thought, letting the strawberry fall back to the bowl. 

"...yes," he said. 

"Do you think you could do it again?" his Father asked. 

"I don't know," Jack answered honestly. He hadn't _meant_ to open a door the first time, so he wasn't sure. 

"Okay... that's okay. You don't need to worry about that right now. Do you like your food?" his Father asked. Jack nodded happily. 

"Yes, Father. It's very good. I like this," he said with a smile. 

"Good," his Father said. Jack felt happy when his Father smiled, too. 


	3. Chapter 3

**"If anyone touches you, I swear to God I will wipe them off the face of the Earth."**

-Alicia Baikie [weheartit.com]

Jack was... definitely different than what he had expected. Jack didn't seem evil, well, at all. He was just a kid after all, no matter how old he looked. Sam still wasn't sure why Jack thought he was his Father. But Jack was very calm and just generally in a good mood about everything. It was sort of adorable, especially the way he looked at everything. Jack refused to leave his side unless if he told him explicitly to wait for him in a specific place. Even then, he just kind of stood there and waited patiently for him to come back. 

Sam turned around for just a second to throw away their garbage, and when he looked back again, a man and a woman in grey suits were trying to grab Jack's arms. _Angels._ Jack had a puzzled expression on his face as he stepped back. 

"Jack!" Sam called out. He moved towards them quickly. Jack's eyes snapped onto him. 

"Father," he said in relief. The angels turned their heads to look at Sam, too. 

"Winchester," the female angel spat. The male angel just narrowed his vessel's brown eyes. 

"Stay away from him," Sam said. 

"You're not in a position to be making demands," the female angel hissed. She pointed an angel blade at him. Jack stepped around her to stand in front of Sam. 

"Don't threaten my Father," Jack said. She laughed, a harsh, cold sound. 

" _That_ is not your Father, Nephilim," the female angel told him. 

"Sam Winchester _is_ my Father," Jack stated evenly. 

There was a sharp whooshing sound, and Sam felt an unnaturally strong hand clamp onto his bicep. He jerked in the new angel's hold instinctively. An angel blade pressed to his bare throat. Sam grunted in pain as a narrow slice appeared on his neck, warm blood bubbling up out of the cut. Jack's blue eyes widened, and the irises turned that burning gold color. 

"You hurt my Father!" Jack growled. 

He flung out his hand, palm open, and the angel holding onto him flew backwards with a scream. The angel crashed into the row of trashcans hard enough to crush them. Sam stumbled a bit before regaining his footing. Jack's small fingers lightly brushed over his neck, and his flesh sealed back together with a warm tingle. Then, Jack collapsed into him, gasping, with a silver blade poking out of his gut. Sam pulled his own stolen blade from his belt and stabbed the angel in the face. She died with a shriek and a flash of white Grace. The only angel still standing flapped away. 

"It... hurts, Father," Jack murmured, looking down at the crimson stained metal protruding from his stomach. He reached behind himself before Sam could do anything and jerked the blade out. The wound that should have been there wasn't as soon as the metal left his body. Jack looked up at him, light blue eyes quizzical. 

"Jack? Are you okay?" Sam asked. How on Earth was Jack not dead? 

"I'm fine. I think so," Jack said. He tilted his head. "Are you okay, too, Father?" 

"Yeah. Thank you, Jack," Sam replied. The boy wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, making a happy noise. Sam returned the hug after a second, rubbing Jack's back. 


End file.
